These types of containers can be used in the manner of bottles or the like for liquids, for example for beverages. The containers can be produced from a transparent, translucent or opaque material, for example from glass or a translucent plastics material, e.g. PET, and exhibit a glossy surface. The most varied types of fill media can be filled in the containers, it also being possible for the containers to be in different colours. The containers are supplied, for example, to a labelling machine, in which a label is to be arranged in a predetermined and repeatable position always identically oriented in relation to external positional or development features or embossings on the outside of the container. The label, however, not only has to be aligned correctly in relation to the embossings or other features, but must also be arranged on the container in as crease-free a manner as possible or without any elevations and/or indentations. However, containers can have two vertically extending bottle seams that are arranged directly opposite one another or can also have only one bottle seam. In this respect, to all intents and purposes, it is desirable for the label not to be applied onto one of the bottle seams or on the bottle seam or container seam, as this disturbs the visual appearance of the label or of the container as the label can have a crease (elevation/indentation) in the region of the bottle seam such that the impression is given that the label has been carelessly applied to the container and this can result in end consumers avoiding the product.